<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Teasing Hyacinth by motier_boleyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722799">The Teasing Hyacinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motier_boleyn/pseuds/motier_boleyn'>motier_boleyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Public teasing, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Somewhat, Teasing, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motier_boleyn/pseuds/motier_boleyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets turned on by John's size and starts to tease him, hoping to get a response from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Teasing Hyacinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look at John. He looks stunning, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his uniform clean and his strong hands... We are in a meeting with the Generals and some of the aides had to come. They are discussing what to do with the upcoming battle at Monmouth. But John, he looks beautiful. I cannot believe he's all mine, and I'm his. Since he's sitting, I carefully reach for his hand. He's normally nervous around battles, he doesn't know to be safe and stay with me or to become a martyr. He clutches my hand and glances at me.</p><p>"You look handsome," I whisper in his ear.</p><p>He blushes and does a small smile as if he was saying thanks. I want him to tell him more though. How he makes me feel. I cross my legs to hide my erection since he can peer down at it. I don't want to tell him how needy I am from my body. "Laurens?"</p><p>"What is it?" he hisses under his breath. Washington's voice is booming over us and everyone has their attention to him but us.</p><p>  Then I tell him. "Want that big hand of yours on my cock."</p><p>"Alexander-"</p><p>"I want you to slam me to the wall and fuck me from behind," I snicker. I get my hand out of his grip and went down to his thigh. He gave a nod of approval and I felt how hard my Laurens was. I was happy when I felt his cock. "Please, Colonel."</p><p>I squeeze his crotch and I watch him gulp. I stop since I do not want him to be released from the meeting.</p><p>When the meeting is over, Richard and Gilbert talk to us, and I see all the desperation John had. He wants to claim me, but I try to make the conversation with our friends just to piss him off. When midnight dawns, we have to go back to our quarters.</p><p>"What you did at the meeting made me angry," he whispers. I know he isn't, he's only setting in the mood of the night.</p><p>"What did I do?" I whimper just to make him more pissed off. "I don't know what I did wrong. I just touched you a lot, that's all."</p><p>He grabs my hand forcefully, but not a firm grip. "You want to know how you made me feel, dear?" I nod and he places my hand on his clothed cock. It's hard, much to my display. "You and your teasing made me distracted, dear."</p><p>"Well, what should I do to please you, my Colonel?" I whine and squeeze his crotch, making him moan. I cannot wait for what is next.</p><p>"Strip for me dear boy."</p><p>I do what he pleases, and I show him all my curves, freckles. and cock. He does not do anything at first as he got way too ahead of himself but then he comes close to me and we kissed, tongues brushing together as his big hands went to every place on my dainty hips. "Good boy," he praises. "You've been naughty, Alexander, you know that?"</p><p>I nod and he blushes. He isn't the best at this type of talk but I always love to see him try it on me. I squeeze his cock again and he bites his lip, hands clutching to me.</p><p>"Now," he whispers in my ear softly, "what was your dirty little request back at the meeting?"</p><p>"Want your big hand on my cock," I smile devilishly with confidence in my voice.</p><p>"You love my big hands, do you?" he kisses me on my neck and guides me to the deck and lays me there. His hand goes to my chin and fondles with it. "What a beauty you are. Now, my hands... what do you like about them? How large are they? What do you want me to do with them?"</p><p>"My cock needs you...," I gulp. My speech is whirled since I need him... I almost cry when he puts his hand on my length. My hands went on my face to try to keep me quiet... I love to be public with John but I want privacy in these lovely times.</p><p>He kisses my freckled forehead as his pace is slow. His southern drawl calms me. "So pretty like this, letting all yourself for me. Good boy, my dear boy. You wanna pucker up for my finger, boy?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, please, Colonel."</p><p>He kisses my thigh. "Alright," he whispers and grabs the oil from the desk, slicking his fingers up. His pace on my cock became faster and I could feel him against my hole. "This okay, dear boy?”</p><p>"Yes!" I whine and I burst out a moan as he shoves his fingers into me, starting to go in pace with his other hand. He does small hushes to calm me and praises.</p><p>“Such a darling boy you are,” he buries his face in the mess of my hair and keeps saying sweet words to me. He adds another finger and I gasp. “Do you want to have another one, sweet boy? You feel comfortable?”</p><p>I nod and I bite down when it happens. His muscular body is against mine and I needed him to be like me. “John, why don’t you take your clothes off?”</p><p>“You want to see me?”</p><p>“Please,” I whine and almost cry when he takes his fingers out of me and lets go of my cock, which is almost ready for its release. I watch him take his cravat off and his undershirt, exposing all the battle scars he had and muscles, looking like the god Apollo. I was his Hyacinth, watching him take his breeches off and exposing his hard cock, ready to go in me. “Fuck…”</p><p>He kisses the tip of my cock and licks off the precum of it. “There, all nice and clean.” I know he only wanted to fuck with me. Then he gets up and dots kisses on my face. “Okay?”</p><p>I nod and he takes my legs and puts them over his shoulders. My hands scrawl for his back when he enters me. “It’s okay, dear, you’re fine,” he says. It’s not okay, it’s delightful. He starts to thrust in me softly like I was made out of glass.</p><p>“Harder,” I beg and he commands it with a laugh full of lust. He calls me pet names: sweetheart, naughty boy, and my favorite, dear boy. My cock twitches as he puts his hand on it and rubs the slit ever so perfectly. </p><p>“Pretty, my pretty boy,” he whispers, yet he mumbles them as if he is close. </p><p>“My Colonel,” I address him, warning him. “I’m close.”</p><p>He kisses my brow and goes faster, faster, faster, and then I release across our stomachs and he does the same in me. He pulls out and cleans me up. “So pretty, dear,” he says while picking me up and settling into our bed. He rubs my back and I kiss his chin. “You are so silly when you tease.”</p><p>“Silly?” I bloat, “Your cock’s reaction didn’t think it was just ‘silly.’”</p><p>He laughs at my joke and wraps an arm around me, his eyes beginning to flutter. “I love you, Alexander.” </p><p>“I love you too, John.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks, you sinner</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>